digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arukenimon
|n2=(Kr:) 아라크네몬 Arachnemon }} Arukenimon is a Dark Animal Digimon. A Dark Animal Digimon which has the appearance of the " " of Greek mythology. As the queen who presides over all Dokugumon, it is an extremely cunning Digimon with great intelligence. It is skilled at transforming into a human-like appearance, getting the opponent to let down their guard so that it can approach and completely devour them. Also, because of its extremely short temper and ferocious personality, many Digimon are afraid of it. Attacks *'Spider Thread': Chops up the opponent with razor-sharp wires. *'Predation Spider': Attacks the opponent with the countless carnivorous Dokugumon hidden in its abdomen. *'Acid Mist': Sprays green acid from its mouth. *'Spirit Needle': Plucks strands of its human form's hair and uses them to convert Control Spires into artificial Digimon. Using more strands of hair will create stronger Digimon; one for a Champion, ten for an Ultimate, and one hundred for a Mega. Design Etymologies ;Archnemon (アルケニモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . ;Arukenimon Name used in most American English media. *Direct romanization of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Some Arukenimon in human form are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. Some of the Arukenimon are next to Mummymon in human form, a reference to the pair from Digimon Adventure 02. Digimon World 3 Arukenimon can be found in Amaterasu's North Badland and Plug Cape. Digimon World 4 Arukenimon is only seen in Grief Wasteland in Dry Land. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Arukenimon is an enemy in the final dungeon, Millenniummon's World. The Arukenimon card, titled "Archnemon", summons an Arukenimon to your side in battle. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digital Monster D-Project Arukenimon digivolves from Devidramon, and can digivolve further into Apocalymon. The boss of Area 7 is an Arukenimon, who will turn into a Syakomon once defeated. Post-game, the DemiMeramon in Area 12 will digivolve into Arukenimon to battle the party, aided by a Mummymon and Beelzemon. Digimon World DS Arukenimon digivolves from Ogremon at level 16, and can digivolve further into Parasimon at level 37 . An Arukenimon also appears as a boss during the game in Steamy Jungle, attacking a girl named Ellie as she claims that she will not allow a girl cuter than her to live. The player has to fight Arukenimon to save Ellie. Digimon World Dusk and Dawn Arukenimon is #227, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 215 HP, 242 MP, 113 Attack, 118 Defense, 112 Spirit, 112 Speed, and 58 Aptitude. It possesses the Antidote 3, Quick 3, and Flee 3 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. Arukenimon digivolves from Dokugumon. In order to digivolve to Arukenimon, your Digimon must be at least level 40, with 7500 Dark experience and 220 spirit. Arukenimon can also DNA digivolve from Flymon and Wendigomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 35, with 7000 Dark experience, and 250 spirit. Arukenimon can DNA digivolve to Parasimon with ExTyrannomon, to Gulfmon with Volcanomon, or to Piedmon with Phantomon or Infermon. Arukenimon can be hatched from the Jungle Egg. An Arukenimon must be in your party in order to DNA digivolve to MaloMyotismon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Archnemon is #150, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder and Dark elements, and a weakness to the Fire and Holy elements. It possesses the Super Escaping Feet, Master of Saving, and Digimon Professor traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Wizard Temple. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Archnemon. Archnemon digivolves from Dokugumon and can digivolve into Parasimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Archnemon, your Digimon must be at least level 28 with 130 attack and 130 speed, but only once you have revived Archnemon. It can be hatched from the Bug DigiEgg or the Mummymon Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Arukenimon can DigiFuse to Laylamon L with LadyDevimon and Scorpiomon, or to MaloMyotismon with VenomMyotismon, Ghoulmon, Cerberumon, and Mummymon. Digimon Battle Arachnemon digivolves from Dokugumon and can digivolve to Parasimon. Digimon Masters Archnemon digivolves from Dokugumon and can digivolve to Parasimon. Digimon Heroes! Archnemon digivolves from Orgemon and can DNA digivolve to Lilithmon with LadyDevimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Arukenimon digivolves from Dokugumon. Digimon ReArise Notes and references